1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates air cleaning technology and more particularly, to a low-carbon, material consumption-free air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional air cleaners include two types, namely, the filter type and the negative ion generator type. A filter type air cleaner may use a HEPA filter, active carbon filter, photocatalytic filer, lysozyme filter, potassium permanganate filter, potassium permanganate or ziolite filter for removing, killing bacteria, removing bad odors, and/or decomposing TVOC (total volatile organic compounds) and oil smoke. After a long use of a filter type air cleaner, the open spaces in the filter component of the filter will be clogged, and the functioning of the chemical coating of the filter will deteriorate. Thus, the filter component of the filter of a filter type air cleaner is a consumed material and must be regularly replaced, assuring normal function.
Except negative ion generator type air cleaners, commercial air cleaners commonly use filter elements for removing pollutants. These filter elements may be coated with active carbon, photocatalyst, catechin, zeolite or potassium permanganate to enhancing the power of the air cleaner in removing bad odors, killing bacteria and/or decomposing organic solvents. As these filter elements tend to be clogged, and the coated chemical substances may be saturated, oxidized or dropped, they may become a pollutant source after a long use. Further, a negative ion generator type air cleaner can only discharge negative ions in air, its effect is limited when used independently. As the discharged negative ions can be neutralized within few seconds, the effective range of a negative ion generator type air cleaner is limited.
Further, the negative ion discharging unit of a negative ion generator type air cleaner generally adopts a needle-to-plate, plate-to-plate, needle-to-hole, needle-to-needle, spot-to-spot or spot-to-circle design. However, if the applied voltage is excessively high, it may cause generation of ozone that is harmful to human body health. When a low voltage is used, the performance becomes low, not capable of discharging sufficient negative ions for purifying air.